Love is Suicide
by yanagikaworu
Summary: EDIT, AU,luv3angle. Harry/Draco. Tom/Draco, sdkt Harry/Tom. hard rape. kalau ga thn ama yang sadis jgn dibaca.tom akan melakukan apa saja untuk dapat mendapatkan Harry. wlaupun ia harus 'melenyapkan' shabat nya sendiri draco. suck at summary. please read.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : semua karakter kepunyaan JK Rowling

chap 1

Say,

Where is my shame

When i call your name?

So please don't set me free

I'm as heavy as can be

I will do your harm

I will break my arm

I'm a victim of your charm

" Sirius baru saja memberitahuku kalau ia akan pergi liburan ke Hawai selama dua minggu dengan Remmy. Haaah enaknya yaaa. Mereka akan menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panas mereka di sana. Kita mau kemana nih? Aku bosan kalau harus menghabiskan liburan musim panas dirumah, belum lagi harus mengerjakan tugas segunung. Argh! Memikirkannya saja sudah horrror!" Harry menarik rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya, kemudian menggeliat seperti ikan yang hidup di darat. Draco terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku sahabat sekaligus pacarnya. Mereka sudah lama bersahabat, tetapi baru enam bulan berpacaran. Jadi mereka sudah tahu kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing.

" liburan musim panas dimulai lusa, dan lebih baik kalau kau menghabiskan seminggu pertama untuk mengerjakan tugas, jadi kebelakangnya kau bisa bebas. Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Draco tersenyum sambil memeluk bantal kesayangan Harry. " oh iya, bagaimana kabar Remus? Aku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya."

Harry yang duduk disebelah Draco memberikan tatapan horror, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kemudian berbisik ke telinga si rambut pirang. " kabarnya baik-baik saja. kau tahu? Kemarin aku tidak bisa tidur! Kamar Sirius berisik sekaliiiii! Kau tahu kan...mereka sudah dua bulan tidak bertemu karena Remmy ada training di Rusia. Yaaah mereka boleh-boleh saja melepas rindu, tapi! Tidak harus berisik sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa tidur kan? untung saja ayah dan ibu tidak dengar. Aku kesal dan malu juga mendengarnya, jadi aku lempar saja pintu kamar mereka dengan jam wekerku."

" hahahahaha ada-ada saja kau, Potter!" Draco tertawa geli melihat tampang Harry saat sedang bercerita. " apa Sirius tidak marah?"

" kau tahu apa yang Sirius katakan dari dalam kamarnya?" Draco menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian Harry melanjutkan kembali ceritanya " 'oh kedengaran sampai situ ya? Tak apalah, ambil saja sebagai pelajaran'" Harry mencibirkan bibirnya, mengikuti cara bicara Sirius. " argh! Mengingatnya aku jadi kesal! Bagaimana dia tahu kalau kita belum melakukan sex?" Draco langsung terdiam mendengar perkataan Harry, dan Harry langsung menyadari itu. "err..maaf, Dragon. aku tidak masalah kok kalau kita belum melakukan sex, benar. Memang Sirius saja yang menyebalkan, mentang-mentang sudah tua."

Harry dan Draco, walaupun sudah enam bulan pacaran, mereka belum melakukan sex. Hanya sebatas ciuman, dan hanya blow atau hand job. Sebenarnya Harry sudah kepingin sekaliii, tetapi ia tahu kalau Draco belum siap, dan ia tidak mau memaksa. Draco ingin mereka melakukan sex bukan karena nafsu, tetapi karena mereka saling mencintai. Tetapi..namanya saja laki-laki dan masih remaja, hasrat untuk melakukan sex pada umur-umur segitu sangat besar kan? Harry selalu berdoa agar kekasihnya cepat-cepat merubah pikirannya.

Draco masih terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Batinnya berselisih. Ia sebenarnya ingin melakukan sex, tetapi ia takut. Ia membaca dari buku kalau pertama kali pasti sangat sakit, ditambah lagi ia laki-laki. Wanita saja yang dari depan sakit, bagaimana kalau dari belakang? selain itu dia laki-laki, pasti lebih sakit,kan?

Harry memang tidak pernah memaksa, tetapi setiap mereka selesai memberikan blow job atau sedang berhubungan semi-sex, Draco dapat melihat Harry sedikit kecewa karena mereka belum ke tahap 'itu'. dan hal itu membuat ia sedih, ia tidak ingin membuat Harry kecewa dengannya atau bosan menunggu dirinya. Dan ia mendengar dari Blaise kalau pasangan yang belum melakukan sex, berati mereka tidak saling menyayangi.

Draco menarik napas panjang. 'pasti ada cara agar dapat mengurangi rasa sakit untuk melakukan sex, kan? mungkin aku dapat bertanya kepada Remus mengenai hal ini. ayo Draco kau harus bisa. Kau bukan Malfoy kalau kau tidak bisa! Aku siap. Aku siap. Aku siap.' " Potter...aku siap!"

" hee? apa?" Harry pasang tampang bloon.

" aku bilang aku siap." Ulang Draco sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

" iya, aku tahu, aku mendengarmu. Tapi... apa kau...apa gara-gara aku, aku—" Harry mangap-mangap sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke sana kemari, panik sekaligus terkejut dan sedikit senang.

" tidak, bukan gara-gara kau atau yang lain. Aku...aku sangat menyayangimu, Potter. dan aku ingin membuktikan hal itu. aku ingin memberikan diriku seluruhnya untukmu." Wajah Draco merah sampai ke telinganya. ia memeluk bantal Harry semakin erat membuat sebagian wajahnya tertutupi oleh bantal.

Harry tersenyum kemudian memegang tangan Draco yang terlipat manis di pangkuannya dengan tangannya sendiri. "aku tahu kau menyayangiku, dan akupun sangat sayang kepadamu, karena aku sangat menyayangimu, aku tidak ingin kau memaksakan dirimu untuk melakukan sex. Yah memang kadang aku tidak bisa menahan nafsuku, tetapi..untukmu aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap. Sungguh, aku juga tidak ingin pertama kali kita lakukan hanya karena napsu. Hehehe sebagai gantinya, aku dapat menciummu dimana saja yaa." ia mencium ujung hidung Draco dengan lembut.

Draco merasakan air matanya mengalir, ia sangat terharu mendengar perkataan Harry, beruntung sekali ia mempunyai kekasih seperti Harry Potter ini. "well..terima kasih, Potter. Aku berjanji tidak akan lama lagi. Maafkan aku, Harry..." ia menutup kedua matanya saat Harry mengecup kening dan pelipisnya dengan lembut dan penuh dengan kasih sayang. Ia membalasnya dengan menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Harry. ciuman lembut, ciuman terima kasih yang ia berikan atas pengertian Harry.

" aku sangat menyayangimu, Draco Malfoy." tutur Harry, menempelkan keningnya di kening draco.

" aku juga, Harry Potter. kau adalah segalanya untukku."

Keesokkan harinya, ketika di kelas Harry tidak dapat berhenti tersenyum karena mengingat hal yang kemarin. Kemarin Draco menginap di rumahnya, dan memberikan blow job terbaik yang pernah ia rasakan. Draco terlihat sangat cantik sekali malam itu, tubuhnya mengkilat dan bercahaya karena keringat dan pantulan dari cahaya bulan, wajahnya yang cantik terlihat semakin sempurna di mata Harry dan cahaya bulan itu seperti memberikan tanda 'halo' di atas rambut pirang keperakan Draco yang membuatnya semakin terlihat seperti malaikat.

Dan kemarin, mereka tidur berdua tanpa mengenakan sehelai benangpun, kulit Draco yang mulus terasa sangat lembut di kulitnya. Harry memeluk tubuh kecilnya penuh dengan rasa protektif, ia merasa takut kalau ia tidak memeluk Draco dengan erat, Draco akan lepas dari pelukkannya. Ia dapat merasakan napas kekasihnya yang terdengar pelan saat tidur. Sebelum terlelap, ia tidak dapat melepaskan pandanganya dari wajah Draco. saat tertidur, Draco terlihat sangat damai seperti tidak ada sedikitpun masalah yang menimpanya, sangat polos dan murni dan sangat rapuh. Dalam hati, Harry berjanji kalau ia akan terus melindungi Draco dari apapun dan siapapun, ia berjanji tidak akan 'mengotori' Draco, ia akan berbuat apa saja untuk membuat kekasihnya tersenyum dan bahagia.

Oh iya, kemarin Draco bilang kalau tak lama lagi ia siap. Kira-kira kapan ya? Hm..kalau misalnya lusa bagaimana? Aaa! Kalau memang lusa bagaimana? Aku belum mempersiapkan apa-apa. Kira-kira nanti posisinya lebih enak bagaimana ya? Memakai kondom rasa apa? Aku dengar dari Remus kalau pertama kali pasti akan sakit. Hmm...bagaimana ya agar mengurangi sakitnya, kasian juga Draco kalau begitu, bukannya menikmati malah merasakan sakit. Eh tunggu...aku tidak berperan sebagai 'bottom' kaaan? Aku bukan bottom kan? aku tidak mau jadi bottom! Argh! Mengapa aku membayangkan aku mengikat Draco dengan borgol di atas tempat tidur? Dengan mata dan mulutnya yang tertutup kain, membernya yang sudah keras dan naik..dan tubuhnya yang telanjang.

" Potter.." panggil seseorang.

OH MY GOD! Sekarang aku membayangkan Draco sedang merintih kesakitan dengan wajahnya yang merah yang super duper imut itu! apa gara-gara aku memborgolnya?

" Potter.."

Oh tidak..sekarang ia sedang berjuang untuk melepaskan borgol itu dari tangannya dengan mengeluarkan rintihan pelan.

" POTTER!"

"AKU TIDAK MEMBORGOLNYA DI TEMPAT TIDUR!" teriak Harry histeris. Ia berdiri sambil menggebrak meja.

SIIIING... SIIIING...SIIING...

"hah?" seperti ditampar oleh sesuatu, ia langsung tersadar kalau ia sekarang sedang berada di dalam kelas dengan seluruh pandangan tertuju padanya. Begitu juga dengan wali kelas mereka. Wali kelasnya mengerutkan keningnya sambil memeberikan tatapan bingung. Begitu juga dengan teman-temannya. "eh itu..." wajah Harry langsung memerah. Ia sangat malu sekali. Ia tidak pernah semalu ini. ahh! Ia telah membuat dirinya terlihat bodoh dan terlihat seperti sadomashochist di depan teman-temannya dan terlebih lagi di depan Draco! Tidaaaaaak padahal aku bukan tipe orang yang sadis seperti ituuuuu!

OH TIDAK!

Tak dalam hitungan detik, kelasnya penuh dengan suara tawa. Harry langsung duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di dalam kedua tangannya. Ia rasa ia tidak akan bisa melihat wajah Draco nanti.

" tidak sangka kalau Harry orang yang seperti itu! hahaha!"

" Malfoy, kau harus menyiapkan bodyguard untuk melindungimu dari si bodoh ini!"

" si kerudung merah dan si serigala!"

" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah ketika wali kelas Harry berkata " untuk keselamatan kalian berdua, jangan lupa memakai kondom. Begitu juga dengan anak-anak yang lain." Mendengar perkataan wali kelasnya, semua anak-anak tertawa semakin keras.

Mungkin percintaan sesama jenis masih terdengar taboo, tetapi tidak dengan anak-anak sekelas dan wali kelas mereka. Teman-teman mereka sudah mengira kalau Harry dan Draco akan menjadi satu 'item' karena saat bersahabat pun mereka sudah terbiasa dengan berpegangan tangan, atau mencium kening atau yang lain. Dan.. melihat sikap Harry yang terlalu protektif terhadap Draco itu adalah salah satu bukti nyata kalau mereka berdua lebih dari sahabat. Mereka menganggap hubungan Harry dan Draco bukanlah sesuatu yang menjijikan melainkan sesuatu yang unik. Yaah, mereka boleh-boleh saja berpacaran, tetapi jangan sampai terlihat melakukan hal yang aneh di depan teman-temannya. Mereka sangat berterima kasih kepada wali kelas mereka, karena beliau sudah mendukung . 'cinta itu tidak melihat gender, umur, ras, atau yang lain. Tidak ada salahnya jika kalian saling mencintai' itulah yang beliau katakan kepada mereka saat mereka kepergok sedang berciuman di ujung koridor kelas.

Sayangnya orang tua Harry belum mengetahui tentang hubungan mereka. Tapi ia tahu kalau mereka akan selalu mendukung apapun keputusannya, dan lagi mereka sudah menganggap si manis berambut pirang itu sebagai anak mereka. Hanya tinggal waktu saja.

Harry mengangkat kepalanya sedikit kemudian melirik Draco. wajah Draco sangat merah penuh dengan malu, ia menatap harry dengan sorotan pembunuh. Andaikan tatapan dapat membunuh, pasti ia sudah mati sekarang. Tatapannya seolah-olah berkata 'tidak akan pernah ada sex untukmu'

Ya, Harry sudah mati...

TENG TENG TENG TENG

Bunyi bel menandakan istirahat makan siang, anak-anak berbondong-bondong keluar untuk makan. Pelajaran bahasa jerman tadi sangat menguras tenaga dan otak mereka. Dan lagi, habis istirahat adalah pelajaran matematik. Jadi mereka harus mempunyai tenaga buat kembali memeras kembali otak mereka.

Harry yang sedari tadi pelajaran sudah tertidur, terbangun karena merasakan ada orang yang mnegguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya kemudian menguap lebar. Setelah mengkucek-kucek matanya, penglihatan matanya semakin jelas, orang yang membangunkannya adalah Draco.

" huaada apa, draco? Hoam.." Harry menaikkan kedua tangannya keatas, merengganggan otot-otot tubuhnya.

" sepertinya aku tidak bisa makan siang denganmu. Aku harus bertemu dengan Prof. McGonagall untuk membuat jadwal kegiatan untuk musim panas nanti." Harry menggerutu menggerutu keras, kecewa dan sedikit kesal. " maafkan aku, Potter. sebagai penggantinya, aku sudah membuatkan bekal untukmu." Draco menyodorkan bekal makan yang terbungkus serbet bewarna putih polkadot biru tua.

" tapi kan tetap saja beda. Aku ingin makan bersamamuuu.." Harry memberikan tatapan super puppy's eyes nya agar draco berubah pikiran.

Draco terlihat bersalah. Ia sebenarnya juga ingin makan bersama Harry, tetapi..tidak mungkin kan ia menolak tugas yang dipercayakan oleh wali kelas kepadanya? ia menghela napas kemudian mencium pipi harry dan berbisik, " maafkan aku, Potter. aku akan menggantinya nanti malam." Setelah menyeringai, ia pun pergi.

Wajah Harry memerah kemudian ia pergi ke cafetaria dan duduk di bangku kosong dekat jendela. setelah itu ia membuka bekal yang diberikan oleh Draco. air liurnya menetes begitu melihat bekal yang dibuatkan oleh kekasihnya itu. Draco membuatkan makanan kesukaan Harry yaitu lagsana dan di tempat kecil nya ada puding caramel dengan irisan chery di atas nya.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Harry langsung melahap bekal itu. rasanya sangaaaaat nikmat sekali! ia berhenti memakan saat mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya.

" Harry, bolehkah aku makan bersamamu?" orang itu adalah Tom. Tom Riddle. Ia sudah bersahabat lama dengannya dan Draco, semenjak kelas satu..berati mereka sudah hampir tiga tahun bersahabat. jika Harry dan Draco bertengkar, Tom-lah yang selalu jadi penengah, dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sudah mengetahui kekurangan dan kelebihan masing-masing. Yaah mungkin Tom tidak mengenal Harry seperti Draco mengenal Harry. tetapi, setidaknya ia dapat dibilang orang yang penting dalam hidup Harry. Harry selalu bercerita apapaun kepadanya. Awalnya Tom biasa-biasa saja tehadap Harry, tetapi..tiga bulan yang lalu, ia sadar kalau perasaan sayang nya terhadap Harry lebih dari perasaan sayang kepada seorang sahabat. Saat Harry sedang bingung atas perasaan nya teradap Draco, saat itu Harry sedang curhat mengenai hubungannya dan Draco. dan saaat itulah, Tom melihat Harry sebagai lelaki. Harry yang biasanya kuat dan ceria, telihat rapuh dan sangat menyedihkan. Tom ingin sekali mengahapus seluruh kepedihan yang Harry punya dan terus membuat nya terus tertawa dan tersenyum. Mungkin karena itu perasaannya terhadap Harry berubah.

Tom berdiri di samping Harry sambil memegang piring makanannya. Harry menganggukdan menepuk kursi kosong di sampingnya, menyuruh Tom duduk. sambil menggulung-gulung spagheti di garpunya, Tom berkata " waah, tampaknya enak bekalmu. Buatanmu sendiri?"

" hahaha, ya memang enak sekali." Jawab Hary setelah menelan makannanya. ia menyodorkan bekal makannya. " kau mau? Ini buatan Draco. dia memang pintar masak!"

Sekilas wajah Tom menjadi muram, tetapi Harry tidak memperhatikan hal itu. Harry tidak tahu mengenai perasaan Tom. ia sangat cemburu kepada Draco. Begitu tahu kalau perasaannya terhadap Harry berubah, ia menjadi iri dan sedikit benci dengan Draco. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Harry lebih memilih Draco dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Tom dan Draco sama-sama pandai dan berprestasi...yah mungkin ia tidak sepandai Draco yang langganan rangkin 1. Ia dan Draco sama-sama menyayangi harry, mungkin rasa sayang Tom terhadap Harry lebih besar dari pada rasa sayang Draco terhadap Harry. ia dan Draco sama-sama tidak jelek, mereka berdua mempunyai wajah yang tampan yang dapat menarik perhatian dari lawan jenis maupun sesama jenis. Ia dan hotaru juga sama-sama populer. Menurutnya, Draco populer karena bergaul dengan Harry dan dengannya. Draco itu anak yang sangat pendiam, setiap detiknya selalu ia habiskan dengan membaca buku atau belajar. Ia jarang bersosialisasi dengan yang lain. Tom juga tidak mengerti mengapa banyak orang yang mau berteman dengannya. Selain itu, Draco itu penyakitan, ia tidak kuat kalau berolahraga, langganan masuk ruang kesehatan lagi. Dari pada Draco, tentu saja lebih kuat Tom. Harry tidak perlu susah-susah untuk melindungi atau membantu Draco. dan yang terakhir mereka sama-sama menjadi orang yang penting dalam hidup Harry,tom ingin hanya dialah yang menjadi orang yang terpenting dalam hidup Harry, hanya dia seorang.

Tom sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk menghilangkan rasa benci atau irinya terhadap sahabatnya itu, tetapi..semakin ia berusaha, ia malah menjadi semakin benci kepadanya. Oleh karena itu ia sedikit menjaga jarak dengannya. Rasa benci dan irinya semakin kuat setiap ia melihat kemesraan harry dan Draco. ia ingin sekali Harry mendekapnya, mencium keningnya atau perhatian lain yang selalu Harry berikan kepada Draco.

Senyum yang Harry berikan kepadanya, tidak sama dengan senyuman yang diberikan Harry kepada Draco. Senyuman harry yang diberikan kepada Draco terlihat lebih lembut, benar-benar memperlihatkan kalau Harry sangat bahagia bersamanya. Dan tawa Harry lebih lepas jika bersama Draco dan Harry lebih ber ekpresif kalau bersama Draco, berbeda dengan kalau sedang bersama dirinya.

Tom pernah terkejut dengan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa kali ia tidak sadar kalau ia menuliskan matilah kau, Draco Malfoy! atau Harry itu milikku, sialan! Dan tulisan lain yang intinya ia ingin Draco menghilang dari kehidupannya. Di foto mereka bertiga, bagian Draco-nya selalu ia robek atau coret-coret. Ia selalu tidak sadar kalau berbuat seperti itu.

Dan yang lebih parah lagi, Tom pernah punya pikiran untuk mendorong Draco ke rel kereta yang keretanya sedang berjalan, untung saja hal itu tidak ia lakukan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi kalau niatnya benar-benar ia lakukan.

Ia sedikit merasa bersalah kepada Draco. selama ini Draco selalu baik dengannya. Ia selalu membantu dirinya untuk belajar, saat Tom kesusahan, atau dalam hal apapun. Tetapi...ntah mengapa semua usaha baik yang telah Draco berikan kepadanya kini menghilang sudah seperti abu. Yang tersisa yaitu rasa benci dan irinya itu.

" tidak, terima kasih." Tolak Tom singkat. Aku tidak mau makan makanan yang dibuat oleh tangan kotor Draco. " Harry, liburan nanti kau ada rencana ingin pergi kemana saja?"

"hm.. tidak tahu juga. Tapi yang pasti, seminggu pertama liburan akan kuhabiskan dengan membuat tugas. Apa kau lupa dengan tradisi kita? Seminggu pertama kita habiskan dengan membuat semua tugas dan sisanya kita liburan! Kalau Sirius dan Remmy akan pergi ke Hawaii. Enakanya kita pergi kemana ya? Kalau kau?" tanya Harry sebelum memasukkan satu sendok lasagna besar kedalam mulutnya.

" aku juga belum tahu...Harry, bagaimana kalau kita pergi berenang? Atau main ke taman ria?' tanya Tom berusaha untuk tenang, padahal hatinya berdegup kencang.

" wah! Boleh juga! Aku akan tanya Draco apa dia bisa atau tidak."

Tom menggigit dalam bibirnya, lagi-lagi Draco. "kalau ia tidak bisa..maukah kau berduaan saja denganku? Kau tahu kan kalau Draco paling tidak suka berenang, tidak ingin kulitnya menjadi coklat atau apalah." Tom memutra bola matanya dan Harry tertawa setuju.

" hm..tak masalah bagiku. Yaaah dia memang lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakan atau di rumah, membuat kita kehilangan nyawa kita sekaligus liburan kita. Hahha." Harry tersenyum lebar dan degupan dada Tom semakin besar.

Mereka makan sambil mengobrol. Tom merasa sangat senang sekali. Akhirnya ia dapat mengobrol berduaan saja dengan harry tanpa gangguan dari si Draco sialan itu. mereka mengobrol mengenai acara tv, rugby, ujian, dan rencana liburan nanti.

Setelah membungkus kembali bekalnya, ia baru sadar kalau ada nasi yang tertempel di sudut bibir kanan Harry. Tom bermaksud untuk memberitahu Harry...atau mungkin mengambilnya langsung. ..dan ia dapat menyentuh bibir kei yang merah.

" ada nasi di bibirmu." Sebelum Tom menjalankan niatnya, sudah ada orang yang mengambil nasi itu kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Dan orang itu adalah...tak lain dan tak bukan DRACO SIALAN MALFOY! SI BRENGSEK ITU!

" aah.. terima kasih, dragon." Balas Harry tersenyum malu dengan pipinya yang bewarna pink, tak menyangka kalau Draco akan memakan nasi bekasnya.

Tom menggertakkan giginya penuh amarah. Darahnya mendidih saking kesalnya. Ia ingin sekali menusuk-nusuk draco dengan garpu yang ia pegang sampai mati.

" bagaimana bekalnya? Semoga kau suka"

" enaaaak sekali Draco! kau sendiri sudah makan?"

" belum sempat. Aku baru saja selesai. Dan tidak sampai lima menit lagi, bel akan berbunyi. jadi..." Draco mengangkat bahunya. Harry menatapnya dengan perasaan kasian dan menyesal karena telah menghabiskan bekal itu sendirian. Ia mengusap-usap lengan Draco yang lembut selembut kulit bayi itu..

Sok sekali dia. Menjijikan. Pikir Tom sambil menatap Draco dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Lebih baik aku menyingkir dari sini, sebelum aku memuntahkan kembali makananku. " Harry, terima kasih sudah menemaniku makan." Draco membuka mulut untuk mengajak Tom ngobrol, tetapi si pemuda berambut hitam lurus itu langsung pergi dari cafetaria.

Aku harus mendapatkan Harry.

Harry harus menjadi milikku.

Aku akan berbuat apa saja untuk membuat Harry jadi berpaling kepadaku.

Ya, aku akan berbuat apa saja..

Dan Tom menyeringai.

tbc

A/N : well.. seperti yang dibilang sama author love suicide yang buat versi 2minkey. aku sama temenku buat cerita pembunuhan dengan character kei-hotaru. dan aku coba-coba buat side story nya. begitu beres, aku coba minta temen2ku baca dan salah satunya temenku itu. dia minta ijin buat ganti namanya jadi 2minke. dan aku ijnin, aku penasaran sama tanggapan pembaca. dan karena yang ngerspon cerita love suicide versi 2minkey banyak, aku coba buat sendiri dengan pair harry/draco. mungkin aku salah karena aku ga nge post duluan. tapi ini murni buatan aku ko. kalau udah banyak yang tau ceritanya.. menurut kalian cerita ini dilanjtuin aja atau engga? yang pasti sih, aku bakal edit lagi. bakal aku tambahin ceritanya nya atau ada yang kuubah. sekali lagi maaf kalau ada kesalah pahaman.

Dan pliiiis bangeeet jangan cob abaca dari yang versi 2minkey..


	2. Chapter 2

xxxxxxx

Disclaimer : semua char kepunyaan JK Rowling.

Pairing : Harry/Draco. Tom/Draco, and sedikiiiit Harry/Tom

Rating : NC-21

Happy Reading o(^^o)(o^^)o

HDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Dua minggu kemudian, liburan musim panas.

11.25 AM. Aqua Swimming Pool.

Dua hari yang lalu Tom mengajak Harry untuk berenang bersama dengannya, dan tentu saja Harry setuju. Mereka janjian untuk bertemu di depan pintu masuk. Tom sangat senang, akhirnya ia punya waktu berduaan dengan Harry! Mereka dapat main air bersama, berenang bersama dan yang pstinya ia dapat melihat tubuh indah Harry dengan puas!

Tetapi...

Semua mimpi indahnya sirna begitu melihat Harry datang bersama si brengsek Draco. sialan!

Tom ingin sekali muntah saat mendengar percakapan kedua orang itu. Ia dan Harry sudah berganti memakai celana renang, sedangkan Draco masih memakai celana pendek dan jaket.

" Kau yakin tidak mau berenang?" tanya Harry sambil menyibakkan poni Draco, saat ini mereka sedang di tepi kolam renang.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. " Kalian saja. Aku tidak tahan dengan sinar mataharinya. Dan karena sudah lama sekali tidak berenang, aku jadi tidak bisa berenang. Aku akan duduk sambil mengawasi kalian saja. Selamat bersenang-senang ya. Tom, jaga si Potter ini, kau tahu kan kalau dia sudah berenang bagaimana? Akan lupa waktu dan lain-lain." Ia melipat kedua tangannya sambil menyeringai ke arah Harry.

_Kalau begitu, mengapa kau ikut, sialan?_ gerutu Tom jengkel. Ia memaksakan tersenyum merespon perkataan Draco.

Harry memberikan pandangan khawatir, " Kau tidak apa-apa? Kau tidak sakit, kan?"

" Yah, aku tidak apa-apa. Sudah, sana. Shoo! Shoo!" Draco mencubit hidung Harry sambil tertawa. Harry mengeluarkan lidahnya kemudian loncat kedalam kolam renang setelah memeriksa Draco sekali lagi, ia sedikit kecewa karena Draco tidak berenang bersamanya. Draco duduk di bawah payung besar kemudian bertopang dagu dan mulai membaca buku yang kemarin baru saja ia beli.

Lumayan banyak orang yang ada di kolam renang. Mungkin karena liburan musim panas sudah mulai sejak dua minggu yang lalu. Sesuai rencana, mereka bertiga sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya di satu minggu pertama. Awalnya Harry malas-malasan, tetapi karena Draco bilang kalau ia akan menginap di rumahnya sampai semua tugasnya selesai, Harry langsung bersemangat. Ia mengajak Tom untuk menginap juga, tetapi Tom menolaknya. Lebih baik ia tidur dari rumah, daripada harus satu kamar dengan Draco dan melihat mereka bermesraan seperti orang tolol.

" Tom, ayo kita lomba renang! Yang kalah harus mentraktir makan nanti!" tantang Harry bersemangat sambil menyengir lebar.

Dada Tom berdegup kencang. Mukanya sangat merah. Ia merasa sangat senang sekali! Semoga saja Harry tidak sadar kalau mukanya merah karena malu. " Er..boleh saja. Siap-siap saja kau mentraktirku, Harry."

Harry tertawa kemudian mereka berada di posisi mereka masing-masing. Kolam renangnya berbentuk lingkaran dan sangat luas, ketinggiannya tiga meter.

" Siap ya! Satu! Dua! Tiga!" dan mereka mulai berenang. Titik finisnya yaitu di tepi seberang. Kira-kira panjangnya lima meter.

Tom mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya. Ia sangat ingin sekali menang. Jika ia menang, Harry pasti akan memuji nya! Pikirannya kini terfokus untuk menang. Dan saat ia menyentuh dinding kolam, ia berteriak " aku menang!" penuh gembira, tetapi ia tidak melihat Harry disampingnya. Tom merasa panik. Ia takut Harry tenggelam atau kenapa karena di kolam tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Harry, ia melihat kesekeliling.

" Kau punya urusan dengannya, hah?" seru seseorang. Dan Tom dapat langsung mengenali suara itu. itu adalah suara Harry dan ia terdengar sangat kesal. Ia melihat ke tepi seberang dimana Harry sedang menarik kerah baju seseorang. Draco berada di belakang Harry sambil menarik tangan Harry yang satunya lagi. Karena penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, Tom berenang ke arah sana.

Orang yang Harry tarik kerah bajunya adalah seorang lelaki berambut gimbal dan memakai kemeja model hawaiian dan celana jins pendek. Lelaki itu tampak ketakutan, ia berusaha melepaskan tangan kei dari kerah kemejanya. " maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu. Maafkan aku!"

" brengsek! Jangan minta maaf kepadaku, minta maaf kepadanya!" Harry terlihat sangat marah, urat-urat di keingnya mulai kelihatan.

" aku tidak apa-apa, Harry. sudahlah. Dilihat banyak orang. Sungguh aku tidak apa-apa." ujar Draco pelan sambil mengeraskan pegangannya di lengan Harry, secara tidak langsung meminta Harry agar melepaskan orang lelaki itu. Ia tidak ingin menjadi tontonan orang-orang. Tubuh Draco basah kuyup.

Harry menatap Draco dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya, mengecek kalau ia benar tidak apa-apa kemudian menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan benci. Harry melepaskan kerah lelaki itu dengan terpaksa sambil membuang napas berat," Berterima kasihlah kepadanya. Dan jangan sampai aku melihatmu lagi."

Lelaki itu kembali meminta maaf kepada Draco dan Draco tersenyum memaafkannya. Kemudian ia pergi lari terbirit-birit. Sebagian pengunjung kolam yang dekat dengan mereka, menonton kejadian itu dengan diam dan masih ada beberapa orang yang masih melihat ke arah mereka. Hary tidak peduli dengan pandangan orang, ia sangat cemas dengan Draco. Untungnya saat berlomba tadi Harry sempat memeriksa si lelaki bermata abu-abu kebiruan itu.

Lelaki yang tadi memaksa Draco untuk menemaninya berenang, dan ia tidak menerima jawaban tidak dari Draco. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, ia langsung menarik tangan Draco dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Karena panik Draco tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia masuk ke dalam kolam renang. Wajahnya menjadi pucat. Dan bukannya mengangkat Draco kembali ke atas, lelaki itu malah tertawa melihat kepanikan Draco. Dan disitulah harry marah besar. Harry langsung berenang menghampiri Draco dan mengangkat Draco ke atas. Setelah itu ia menarik paksa lelaki itu. itulah awal ceritanya.

Tom naik ke atas dan menghampiri pasangan itu. Harry memegang kepala Draco dengan kedua tangannya, menyelipkan poni yang menghalangi muka pucat Draco ke belakang telinganya. memeriksa Draco apakah ia baik-baik saja. si pirang hanya tersenyum lemas sambil berkali-kali mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa', dalam hati ia sedikit senang dengan sifat protektifnya Harry.

Tom mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan keras. Ia sangat iri dengan Draco. Ia ingin sekali mendapatkan perhatian dari Harry. Ia ingin sekali Draco lenyap dari bumi ini dan semua perhatian harry menjadi miliknya. Ia ingin merasakan sentuhan dari tangan Harry, ia ingin Harry cemas kepadanya, khawatir kepadanya, protektif kepadanya. ia ingin Harry!

" Ah, maaf ya Tom tadi aku meninggalkanmu. Sorry, kalau kau mau berenang, duluan saja. Aku ingin menemani Draco sebentar." dan Harry kembali memeriksa Draco.

Lemah sekali sih! Apa enaknya jika selalu bersama orang yang penyakitan? Tidak bebas. Merusak kesenangan orang saja. lebih bagus kalau ia cepat-cepat mati saja kan? jadi kau tidak dibuat repot olehnya. Huh! Coba saja kalau tadi Harry tidak melihat kejadian itu, mungkin saja si brengsek itu sudah mati tenggelam. Pikir Tom kesal.

Hah!

Lagi-lagi Tom berpikiran seperti itu. 'tidak boleh Tom, Draco Malfoy adalah sahabatmu, sahabatmu.. dia adalah SAHABAT mu..' ulang Tom dalam hati.

Tetapi.. kalau ia sahabatku, mengapa ia tega membuatku sakit? Mengapa ia merebut Harry dariku?

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Potter! Sungguh. Kau berenang saja. Sorry aku merusak lomba kalian." ucapan Draco menarik perhatian Tom dari pikirannya.

" it's alright. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tom memuji dirinya sendiri karena berhasil memperlihatkan rasa khawatirnya kepada hotaru. " Harry, lebih baik kau temani dia."

" Oh please! Aku ini bukan barang pecah belah, sungguh aku tidak apa-apa. Sana kalian berenang. Aku ingin membeli minuman dulu dan ingin mengeringkan rambutku. Bye." dan Draco pergi untuk membeli minuman. 'yaah mungkin sedikit mengesalkan kalau ia terlalu protektif' pikir Draco saat berjalan.

Harry menengok ke arah Tom kemudian menantangnya untuk berlomba kembali dan dengan senang hati Tom menanggapi tantangan pemuda bermata hijau emerald itu.

Hari yang dikira Tom Riddle akan indah ternyata menjadi hari yang buruk. Harry hanya berenang disekitar situ saja, tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Draco. Kemudian saat pulang, ia harus melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar membuatnya sakit hati. Ia melihat Harry dan Draco berciuman dengan sangat mesra di dalam tempat ganti baju (saat itu hanya ada mereka bertiga saja). Ciuman Harry penuh dengan rasa protektif. Ciuman itu terlihat sangat panas dan penuh dengan rasa nafsu. Kalau Tom tidak berdehem, ia yakin mereka akan melewati batas karena saat itu tangan Harry sudah masuk ke dalam celana pendek Draco.

Dan saat pulangpun, pasangan itu bergandengan tangan dan Tom harus melihat pemandangan 'indah' itu dari belakang mereka. Hati Tom sangat sakit sekali, ia ingin sekali menangis, berteriak keras, mencaci maki Draco, tetapi semua itu tidak mungkin ia lakukan, ia tidak ingin Harry membencinya.. Hari ini, Harry hanya memandang ia satu kali, sisanya seluruh pandangan Harry hanya tertuju kepada Draco. Kepada si brengsek Draco Malfoy itu. Mengapa ia harus mengalami hal yang menyakitkan seperti ini? Apa si brengsek Malfoy itu sengaja ikut untuk memamerkan kemesraan mereka? Yaa.. pasti itu alasannnya mengapa ia ikut. Ia pasti tahu perasaan nya kepada Harry, oleh karena itu selama ini ia selalu mengganggu nya kalau sedang berduaan dengan Harry. ia ingin memperlihatkan bahwa Harry hanya melihat Draco bukan dirinya. Hm.. jadi begitu.. tunggu saja pembalasanku, Draco Malfoy. Tak lama lagi kau akan merasakan bagaimana sakitnya hatiku. Tom tersenyum licik saat memikirkan hal itu.

Draco menengok kebelakang dan melepaskan tangan Harry. " Tom, wajahmu pucat. Apa kau sakit?" tanyanya khawatir sambil menempelkan tangannya ke kening Tom. " hm..tidak panas..kau sudah makan? Apa mau makan dulu?"

Tom tersenyum manis, " Kau memang perhatian sekali, Dray. Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Hanya sedikit pusing saja."

" kau yakin?"

" Ya. Begitu sampai ke rumah, aku akan langsung tidur. Mungkin karena panas juga."

Draco sebenarnya tidak percaya dengan jawaban Tom, tetapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. " hey Tommy, Dragon akan menginap di rumahku. Kau mau ikut juga?" ajak Harry sambil mengalungkan lengannya ke bahu Draco dan dengan senyuman lebar yang menghiasi wajah tampannya itu.

" Tampaknya tidak.. sorry..ada yang harus kulakukan." tolak Tom sambil tersenyum meminta maaf.

"...baiklah. tidak apa. Hanya saja..akhir-akhir ini aku merasa jauh denganmu. Atau mungkin hanya perasaanku saja ya?" sekilas Harry terlihat kecewa, tetapi ia langsung menutupinya dengan menyengir lebar, ia rindu dengan sahabatnya ini.

" Hahaha hanya perasaanmu saja. Lagipula aku tidak ingin mengganggu kalian berdua." Tom tersenyum nakal sambil menyikut pelan perut Draco. Kini rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi Draco.

" Bwahahaha. Kau memang sahabat yang pengertian!" puji Harry setengah bercanda sambil menepuk-tepuk kepala rambut hitam Tom yang masih belum kering. " Tapi aku berharap kalau kau ikut. Kita sudah lama tidak bermain bertiga, baru hari ini saja kan?"

Dan mereka pun pulang dengan canda tawa. Tom merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Dengan sikapnya yang pura-pura bahagia dan mendukung hubungan mereka. Tak apalah, biarkan mereka bahagia, tak lama lagi Harry akan menjadi miliknya seorang.

Ya..tak akan lama lagi..

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Beberapa hari kemudian, rumah Harry..

" Yakin kau tidak apa-apa sendirian? Mau aku temani?" tanya Harry sambil memindahkan handphonenya ke telinga sebelah kanannya dan tangan kirinya memutar tombol volume radio, mengecilkan suaranya.

" Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tadi tiba-tiba saja ada pesan kalau panitia acara disuruh kumpul di sekolah. Mungkin aku akan sampai malam." jawab Draco dari seberang sana. Harry dapat mendengar suara bising kendaraan.

" Kenapa kau ijin tidak ikut dulu? Sekarang sudah jam lima. Lagipula, mengapa mendadak sekali? Aku temani ya." Harry mengambil kaus dari lemari bajunya, siap-siap pergi.

" Tidak usah, Potter. Aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin darurat. Aku akan membawakan cemilan untukmu nanti. Sekarang aku akan naik kereta. Nanti kukabari lagi ya."

" Begitu rapat selesai kau telefon aku ya. Nanti akan kujemput." Ntah mengapa dari kemarin, perasaan Harry sangat tidak enak. Apa mungkin karena dari kemarin ia bermimpi buruk. Di dalam mimpinya, ia memanggil-manggil nama Draco tetapi tidak ada jawaban, ia berusaha mencari Draco kesana dan kemari tetapi tidak ketemu juga. Ia meneriakkan nama Draco sampai tenggorokannya sakit, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban, hanya keheningan lah yang menjawab panggilannya.

" Terima kasih, Harry. aku sangat menyayangimu. "

" Aku juga, dragon. Aku juga." Dan harry mematikan handphone nya dengan perasaan ragu.

Semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa dengannya.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

_Ada untungnya juga menjadi murid kepercayaan guru-guru_,pikir Draco. Ia mendapatkan kunci cadangan dari wali kelasnya. Semua kunci pintu sekolahnya. Ia tiba di sekolah pada pukul enam kurang dua puluh menit. Langit mulai gelap dan Draco merasa sedikit takut. Semoga saja ia tidak telat datang ke rapatnya.

Saat di depan gerbang sekolahnya, ia merasa ada yang aneh. Selain dirinya, ada juga murid yang memegang kunci cadangan, yaitu ketua panitia acara, Ron Weasley. Daaan kalau Weasley sudah datang, mengapa gerbangnya masih terkunci? Apa belum ada orang yang datang?

Dengan ragu-ragu Draco membuka pintu gerbangnya kemudian masuk setelah menutup kembali gerbang sekolahnya. Rasanya sedikit menakutkan datang ke sekolah seorang diri. Ia sempat menyesal telah menolak ajakan Harry untuk menemaninya. Dan lagi..selain gerbang sekolah, pintu sekolahpun masih terkunci rapat. Di dalamnya tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau ada orang di dalam. Lampu sekolah juga mati.

Draco mengecek kembali pesannya apa betul-betul hari ini ada rapat. Pesan itu dikirim dengan nomor yang belum tersimpan di handphonenya.

_Malfoy, cepat datang ke sekolah. Ada rapat mengenai acara nanti. Kami tunggu di ruang acara. Sekarang._

_Weasley._

_Hm.. mungkin saja ada beberapa yang sudah sudah datang, tetapi karena Weasley belum datang, mereka menyusul ke rumah Weasley. Karena ia juga memegang kunci. Lebih baik aku masuk duluan saja._ pikir Draco sambil membuka pintu sekolah. Setelah masuk, ia langsung cepat-cepat lari ke ruang acara.

Sesampainya di ruang acara, ia langsung menyalakan lampu. Sambil menunggu yang lain, ia membaca buku yang belum sempat ia selesaikan. Buku mengenai seorang psikopat. Harry selalu marah kalau ia menghabiskan waktunya dengan membaca. Jadi akhir-akhir ini Draco tidak sempat membaca karena selalu bersama Harry. _Cute. Cemburu dengan buku._Pikir Draco sinis.

Buku itu menceritakan tentang seorang psikopat yang selalu menculik gadis-gadis muda untuk dibunuh. Gadis-gadis muda yang terlihat putus asa dan bosan dengan kehidupan mereka. Sebelum dibunuh, ia memperkosa gadis-gadis itu atau menyiksanya secara perlahan-lahan sampai mati. Padahal, dalam kesehariannya si psikopat itu adalah orang yang terkenal baik hati. Ia membuka toko bunga di kotanya. Selalu membantu orang yang sedang kesusahan dan tidak pernah pelit. Wajahnya selalu penuh dengan senyuman dan mataya selalu memberikan tatapan yang hangat, bahkan ia tidak sampai hati untuk membunuh seekor semut sekalipun. Oleh karena itu, ia tidak pernah tertangkap. Tetangga-tetangganya atau temanya-temannya ada yang mencurigainya.

Pertama-tama, psikopat itu menarik perhatian si gadis dengan cara pura-pura kasian atau peduli padanya, mendengarkan curhatan si gadis, membelikan apa saja yang si gadis mau, initnya membuat gadis itu nyamand na percaya kepadanya. Dan begitu si gadis percaya, dengan lembut ia mengajak gadis itu ke rumahnya dan berjanji kalau semua baik-baik saja. Dan nyatanya, di rumahnya, si gadis itu dibius obat lumpuh, mulutnya disumal dengan sesuatu, jadi orang-orang tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar teriakan si gadis.

Si psikopat membuka baju si gadis dengan paksa. Kemudian memuji-muji tentang keindahan tubuh si gadis itu. Menjilati seluruh tubuhnya, memberikan kepuasan kepada si gadis. Dan begitu si gadis terbuai dengan kenikmatan yang diberikan si psikopat, si psikopat itu mengganti lidahnya dengan sebilah pisau. Kini, yang menjilati tubuh indah gadis itu bukanlah lidah si psikopat, melainkan sebilah pisau yang sangat tajam. Si gadis berteriak kesakitan dan meminta tolong. Bukannya kasihan, si psikopat semakin senang mendengarkan teriakan si gadis. Dengan pelan ia menguliti lengan kiri si gadis. Dengan pelan ia menusukkan pisau itu berkali-kali ke perut si gadis. Karena lumpuh, si gadis tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana. Air mata membanjiri wajah si gadis, ia sangat ketakutan dan kesakitan. Bola matanya terbalik kebelakangan sakit sakitnya. Kulit lengannya dengan paksa dirobek oleh si psikopat.

Si psikopat itu tertawa dan mengatakan kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja. gadis itu kembali menjerit saat si psikopat itu menusuk puting kanannya dengan pisau. Pisau itu menancap sampai tulangnya. Rasanya sangat sakit sekali. Sayangnya tidak akan ada yang bisa mendengar jeritannya, jeritan kesakitannya.

" Sst, kau akan baik-baik saja, sayang. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." ujar si psikopat lembut. Kemudian ia menjilati wajah si gadis. Tubuh si gadis gemetaran karena takut dan menahan rasa sakit. Keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Jeritan si gadis semakin kencang saat si psikopat memotong salah satu payudaranya. Darah menghiasi wajah si psikopat itu.

Dengan senyuman yang masih terukir di bibirnya, si psikopat berkata " kau sangat cantik sekali..benar-benar indah.." kemudian si psikopat mengangkat kembali pisau nya tinggi-tinggi, salah satu tangan nya membuka mata kanan si gadis lebar-lebar.

" ja.. jangan!" si gadis itu memohon. si psikopat tidak memperdulikannya. " JANGAAAAN! KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba saja pintu yang tadi sengaja Draco buka kini tertutup dengan keras. ia terpenjat kaget. Jantungnya serasa mau copot. Ia benar-benar terkejut. Dada Draco berdegup kencang. Ia benar-benar tenggelam dalam cerita itu dan dapat merasakan ketakutannya si gadis.

Draco melihat keluar dan langit sudah gelap. Ia melihat jam tangannya nya dan jarum panjangnya berada di angka tujuh. Tak terasa hampir satu jam ia sudah berada di sini. Ia melihat kesekitar dan belum ada satupun yang datang. Sedikit kesal dan khawatir mengapa yang lain belum datang, takutnya ada apa-apa, Draco menelepon Weasley.

" Ron Weasley here..." jawab seseorang dari sana dengan nada malas.

" Weasley! Kau dimana? Aku sudah datang dari satu jam yang lalu!" balas Draco kesal.

" Aku dirumah. Memangnya kita buat janji ya, Malfoy? Hahaha kalau Harry tahu, aku bisa dihajar sampai babak belur olehnya." Weasley tertawa dengan leluconnya sendiri.

" Haha. Sangat lucu." balas Draco datar sambil memutar kedua bola matanya. " Kau tadi mengirim pesan kepadaku.. well.. bukan dengan nomormu tapi. Kau bilang ada rapat, jadi aku datang DAN sudah satu jam aku menunggu."

" Aku tidak mengirirm pesan apapun kepadamu. Dan kita akan rapat bukan hari ini, tapi lusa." jelas Weasley sedikit bingung. " Kau yakin itu dariku?"

" well.. yeah, dibawahnya ada namamu. Kau benar-benar tidak mengirim pesan kepadaku?" Draco mulai bingung.

" Sungguh. Mungkin saja itu orang jahil? Atau..yaah mungkin saja orang jahil. Sorry., aku jadi merasa bersalah." Draco dapat merasakan Weasley sedang menyengir minta maaf di sana.

" Kau memang pantas disalahkan, Weasley. Well..mungkin saja itu orang jahil. Tapi keterlaluan sekali, aku sampai jauh-jauh datang ke sekolah."

" Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang, Malfoy."

" Tentu saja. haaah.. satu jamku terbuang sia-sia."

" Hahaha. Well, hati-hati dan tenang saja, aku akan memberitahukanmu jika ada perubahan."

" Ya. Terima kasih, Weasley."

" Anytime. Dah."

Setelah memutuskan telefon dari Weasley, Draco langsung bergegas pulang. Ia tidak kuat berlama-lama seorang diri di sekolahnya. Tengkuknya terasa dingin dan perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Ia merasa ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Setelah mematikan lampu dan mengunci ruang acara, ia cepat-cepat berlari ke pintu sekolah. Ia merasa takut gara-gara tadi membaca cerita tentang psikopat itu.

Dari jauh, ia melihat ada orang yang berdiri di depan pintu sekolah. Karena gelap, ia tidak dapat dengan jelas siapa orang itu. Ia menyesal tidak menyalakan lampu koridor tadi. Dengan menggunakan cahaya dari handphonenya Draco berusaha melihat siapa orang itu. Perlahan-lahan ia maju dengan memicingkan matanya. Hitam. Gelap. Orang itu masih saja diam di depan pintu sekolah.

Rasa takut menguasai Draco. tubuhnya gemetaran. Cerita yang tadi ia baca kini memenuhi pikirannya. Tidak biasanya ia ketakutan seperti ini. dan biasanya ia tidak terpengaruh dengan cerita yang ia baca.

" Siapa disitu?" tanya Draco dengan suara sedikit serak karena ketakutan.

Tidak ada jawaban dari orang itu. Draco maju selangkah demi selangkah sambil meraba-raba dinding sekolahnya. Di dekat-dekat sini, seingatnya ada tombol untuk menyalakan lampu. Tangannya bergetar. " Hey..siapa disitu?" setelah melangkah lebih maju, ia dapat merasakan tonjolan di dinding. Jaraknya lumayan dekat dengan pintu masuk. Dan orang itu masih tetep diam dan berdiri di situ. Rasa takut dan penasaran bercampur menjadi satu. Draco menekan tombol bulat bagian kanan. Dan langsung saja lampu koridor menyala. Menerangi semuanya. Pandangannya agak kabur. Matanya sedikit sakit karena cahya lampu yang tiba-tiba menerangi matanya.

Draco mengedipkan matanya dan pandangannya kembali jelas seperti biasa. Kini ia dapat melihat orang itu dengan jelas. Orang itu memakai pakaian serba hitam dan memakai topeng badut yang sedang tersenyum. Dan di tangan kanan orang itu ada sebilah pisau yang lumayan panjang dan memantulkan cahaya lampu. Ia tidak tahu kalau orang itu melihatnya atau tidak. Bentuk mata di topeng itu sangat sipit, mata seorang badut yang sedang tersenyum lebar.

"!" Draco mundur selangkah demi selangkah sambil menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Orang itu masih diam saja tidak bergerak sedikitpun. ia melirik pintu keluar yang berada di belakang orang itu. ia ingin berlari kesana, tetapi takut orang itu tiba-tiba menerjamnya. Bagaimana ini? Draco serasa ingin menangis. ia ingin menelefon Harry.

Atau...

Ia bisa kabur lewat jendela! Dengan pelan Draco berbalik, setiap langkah yang ia lakukan, detakan jantungnya semakin besar, bagaikan bom waktu yang sudah siap meledak. Ia terus berdoa semoga saja ia dapat pulang dengan selamat sampai rumah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan hal yang terjadi sekarang. Apa semua ini sudah direncanakan? Apa memang ada yang jahil kepadanya? atau kejutan? Tetapi hari ini ia sedang tidak berulang tahun. Saat Draco berhasil dekat dengan jendela dan berusaha untuk membuka kuncinya, dan tiba-tiba saja handphone nya berbunyi. Karena kaget dan spontan, ia menjatuhkan handphonenya. Dengan cepat ia menunduk untuk mengambil handphonya, saat ia menunduk, ia merasakan ada yang menghalangi cahaya lampu. Dan saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, orang itu kini berada tepat di depan Draco. ia kembali menjatuhkan handphonennya yang masih terus berdering. Matanya terbuka lebar.

Badut yang sedang tersenyum lebar kini tepat berada di depan wajahnya. Bukannya lega, Draco semakin ketakutan. Wajah badut itu sangat menyeramkan walaupun sedang tersenyum. Ia berusaha mundur, tetapi sudah tidak bisa. Dibelakangnya kaca jendela. ia sudah tidak bisa lari kemana-mana karena tangan kiri si badut menghalangi Draco untuk lari dan tangan kanannya yang sudah siap-siap menerjamnya kalau ia bergerak sedikitpun.

" Si...siapa kau?" tanya Draco dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya semakin pucat dan keringat menetes dari pelipisnya.

Badut itu memiringkan kepalanya kemudian menarik rambut pirang keperakan Draco dan membawanya jauh dari pintu masuk sekolah. Draco berusaha melepaskan tangan si badut itu dengan tangannya sendiri. Tetapi yang ada badut itu malah menyayat tangan Draco dengan pisau nya. Draco tidak mau kalah, menghiraukan rasa sakitnya, ia terus memberontak, memukuli wajah badut itu dengan tangannya yang satu lagi.

Tampaknya si badut itu kehilangan kesabaran, ia melepas tangannya kemudian memukul kepala Draco dengan ujung pisaunya dengan keras. Dengan satu pukulan, Draco langsung ambruk. Kepalanya sangat sakit dan sekarang penglihatannya sangat kabur. Ia tidak bisa melawan lagi. Dalam hati Ia berteriak menyuruh tubuhnya bergerak, tetapi sistem otaknya tidak bisa memberikan perintah kepada tubuhnya. Setelah melihat wajah tersenyum si badut, ia kehilangan kesadarannya.

Harry...aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry kesal sekaligus khawatir karena sedari tadi ia mencoba menghubungi Draco tetapi tidak bisa. Padahal nadanya tidak sibuk. Ia melihat jam di handphonenya. Sudah pukul delapan lewat lima. Draco belum memberikan kabar dan tidak mungkin kan jam segini mereka belum selesai rapat? Ia mencoba menghubungi Maeda. Semoga saja mereka masih rapat.

" Ya! Ron Weasley here..." jawab dari seberang sana dengan nada malas.

" Hey Ron, ini Harry, rapatnya belum selesai?" tanya Harry berharap Ron berkata ya.

" Rapat? Hari ini tidak ada rapat, Harry." jawaban Ron membuat perut Harry sakit, rasanya hati dan jantungnya lagsung jatuh ke bawah. Perasaannya semakin tidak enak.

" Jangan bercanda kau. Tadi Draco bilang kalau ada rapat hari ini, oleh karena itu ia ke sekolah. Ia berangkat kurang lebih jam lima. ada rapat kan?" tanya Harry mendesak.

" Tadi Malfoy juga menelefonku. Menanyakan ada rapat atau tidak. Dan aku bilang tidak."

" Dia menelfonmu kapan?"

" Er..kira-kira dua jam yang lalu. Dia bilang aku mengirimkan pesan padanya. Padahal tidak. Menurutku mungkin ada orang yang usil. Apa Malfoy belum pulang?" Ron terdengar khawatir.

" Ya, dia belum pulang. Apa dia tidak memberitahu siapa yang mengirimnya pesan?"

" Dia bilang, dia mendapatkan pesan atas namaku. Padahal aku tidak mengirim pesan apapun kepadanya. Mungkin saja ia sedang di jalan, kau tahu kan sekarang hari sabtu.. jalanan pasti ramai."

" Thanks, Ron."

" Hey! Har-!"

Dan Harry langsung memutuskan telefonnya. sambil menyambar jaketnya, ia berlari dari kamarnya menghiraukan panggilan dari ibunya.

Benar kan, perasaanku dari tadi tidak enak. sial! Mengapa aku tidak terus memaksanya agar ia mau aku temani? Mengapa aku tidak menyusulnya? Sial! Mengapa kau tidak mengangkat telefonku, Draco!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

A/N : um.. gimana? Ga terlalu sadis kan ya? Minta review nya ya. Aku akan update kalau review nya min 10. Tapi kalo ga ampe 10 yaaah.. tetep ku update ko. Cuma penasaran aja, ada beberapa orang yang suka and baca cerita ku

CCloveRuki : makasiih. Baca teruus yaa. Iya! Terima kasih ya review and advice nya aku akan coba buat tambahin kata-kata kiasan coz agak susah . kalo ada kesalahan di chap in, jangan segan2 kasih tau ya :D

Kei : hehe iya, Draco manggil Harry tergantung sama mood nya. Kalau lagi biasa atau bt, dia pake 'Potter' tapi kalo lagi sedih, seneng dll dia pake 'Harry.

GacTheDestroyer : hihihihi.. cerita in mewakilkan perasaanku kalau ngeliat draco di depan mata mau diapain aja :D *kidding.

Dreizan : thanks! Baca terus yaaa


End file.
